The Sea's Son
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around our favorite demigod Percy! Ranging from escaping Death Hugs from little brothers, to creeping out the romans, to prank wars, to how many people will visit Percy during school. Who knows what you'll read? Besides me of course. You'll just have to click and find out!
1. Visitation - Will

**Visitation - Will**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Percy Jackson**

 ***Will visits Percy at school***

It was a normal day for Percy at Goode High. He was hanging out with his mortal friends, waiting for the lunch bell so he could dig into his lunch, or more specifically, the blue cookies his mom packed in his lunch. He was in Paul's class so he tried his best to pay attention. That is, until a tanned, blonde boy barged into his class and tackled him.

"PERCY! I seriously need your help!" the boy, who Percy recognized as Will Solace, yelled shaking his shoulders. The son of Apollo had a frantic look on his face and was breathing heavily.

"Will? What happened? Is the camp okay?" Percy asked, careful of his mortal classmates.

"Perce! Forget the camp! Please! I don't know what to do!" Will exclaimed grabbing his hair. Percy grabbed Will and held him still.

"Will. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," Percy said in what the camps call his 'leader voice'. Will took a minute to steady his breathing before speaking.

"It's Nico," he started. Percy immediately looked concerned but Will continued talking before he could say anything. "I want to do something super special as an anniversary gift. It's been six months since we started dating and I really want to make it special. But I don't know what to do!" Will exclaimed. Percy felt relief flood him at the lack of danger. He shot a look to Paul, hoping he could help, but his stepfather just waved at him to continue on his own. Percy sighed and turned back to Will.

"Will, trust me, Nico seriously loves you. He would be happy to just be with you," Percy said.

"But I want everything to be special. I want this to be better than every other date we've had before."  
"Okay, how about this. Take him to McDonald's. Then rent a movie or two. I can hook you up with a tv and you can watch it in his cabin. The Stolls owe me so it won't be hard," Percy started. Will nodded, like it made sense. "Nico likes action and horror movies but he loves Disney and dreamworks more. He also like cuddling. A super soft blanket while curled up with you might put him to sleep but he'll try to fight it. Then finish the night off with something memorable. A kiss or giving him something. Keep it simple," Percy advised. Will nodded again.

"Yeah... That sounds good," Will said slowly.

"Feeling better?" Percy asked amused.

"Much. Thanks Percy," you could practically taste the gratitude in Will's voice.

"No problem man. Just get me some pics of the date and we'll be even."  
"Pics?"

"Ah. Mom wants to do a scrapbook and since she pretty much adopted all my cousins they're included. Be warned, you'll probably be added to it soon," Percy answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see what I can do, he's not fond of being in pictures," Will replied. Percy laughed.

"Not fond! We had to pin him down and hold him still so we could get him in the picture for the end of camp," Percy replied laughing. Will laughed too, remembering that day.

"Still, thanks dude. I really appreciate it," Will said, standing up and moving to the classroom door. He paused, and looked back at Percy hesitantly.

"You wouldn't happen to know his favorite movies would you?"

Percy smirked, "Sinbad and Hercules. The animated ones." They shared a look and chuckled. Will left with a wave to Percy.

"Perce? Who was that hottie?" Percy's classmate Sarah asked causing Percy to jump. He actually forgot he was in class when Will barged in.  
"He's a friend from my summer camp. And he's dating my cousin," Percy explained. Multiple girls in his class groaned at the news.

"Can we continue class now Mr. Jackson?" Paul asked in amusement.  
"Ah, yes. Sorry," Percy took his seat again.

 **Yes I'm aware I need to update Skull Centered Ideas. In my defense, I wrote this ages ago. Right now I'm kinda at the in between fandoms stage. Don't particularly feel like I want to focus on Katekyo, which makes it hard to write the fic. Hell, you guys are lucky I made it to 82 chapters. I have a serious problem called procrastination. If I can't hit the flow for that chapter it takes forever for me to think of what to do next.**

 **Enough about the other story! For those new readers to my stories, this will be a collection of oneshots centered around Percy. Visitation is going to be a miniseries. That's what I call oneshots that have a theme to them. In this case, the theme is various characters visiting Percy at school.**

 **I am taking requests for oneshots! As long as it isn't a lemon (I seriously can't write those. Plus this fic is rated T) I will see about it. If it's a crossover with another fandom I can try but it all depends on if I know that fandom well enough. I will do my best to talk to you about your idea, no matter what it is. Even if it's a simple confirmation that I will get to it eventually I will try to message you. Granted, that's a little harder for guest reviewers but I've given the guidelines for requests so you can just check there. (Aka, in the above paragraph. Although I doubt everyone reads ANs)**

 **Fair warning, I never know when I am going to update. It could be minutes after I post or months after. I don't know. I am working on multiple collection of oneshots for various fandoms (Full list is on my bio if you are interested) and whatever fic I work on depends on what fandom I'm investing my life in at that moment. Currently it's Merlin.**

 **Thanks for being patient and reading that very long AN! I promise they aren't normally that long. One last thing before you go though, (Rhymes!)**

 **Please Review! Reviews are amazing! Reviews keep these stories from being abandoned! (Not literally but it keeps me from forgetting about them)**


	2. Sally's Wedding

**Sally's Wedding**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Percy Jackson**

 ***The one where Sally gets married***

Percy felt honored that he was chosen to be the best man for his mom's wedding. Annabeth was standing across from him as the maid of honor. Both smiled at each other. It truly was going to be a perfect wedding. Practically everyone from Camp Half-blood was here. Percy glanced behind him at Jason, Leo, and Frank. Then behind Annabeth at Piper, Hazel, and Clarisse. The girls looked amazing. Each wearing a simple flowing sleeveless dress in the color matching their godly parent. Hazel's was a deep golden color, Piper a light pink, Clarisse a deep red, and Annabeth a stormy gray. Respectively the boys were in suits, with undershirts to match their godly parent. Percy's was a deep blue, Jason's an electric yellow (no pun intended), Leo's a bright orange, and Frank's a deep red.

Probably the most surprising thing is role of the preacher being filled by Nico. He was decked out in a full black suit with a black undershirt. No, they did not force Nico, he volunteered. Percy was snapped out of his musing by music playing. He, along with everyone else turned to look at the entrance. His mother looked gorgeous in her dress. It was a simple sleeveless dress that started out white at the top and slowly faded into a dark pink around the bottom. Its smooth fabric gave it a rippling-like illusion that suited her perfectly.

His father was walking her down the aisle, looking quite happy. Percy remembered how long it took to convince Zeus to let him do this, but by the look on his mother's face, it was worth it. Poseidon separated from his mother when they reached the end of the aisle. Nico cleared his throat. His face looked grim and when he spoke it was similar to what you would hear at a funeral.

"We are gathered here today to lay these two souls to re-" he was cut off by Will appearing.

"Nico. Wrong event. Wedding mode," Will whisper-shouted. Naturally everybody heard and laughs rang out.

"Sorry Will," Nico said. His personality did a complete 180 as he smiled happily. "We are gathered here today to unite these two souls in holy matrimony."

Percy took the time to observe his mother. She looked almost twenty years younger and was practically glowing with happiness. Percy smiled. He knew his mom was in good hands. Soon enough it was time for Grover to bring out the rings. The satyr did his part perfectly, if not a little shaky from nerves. They exchanged vows and Nico asked if there was any objections. Nobody moved, which was actually really impressive for a room full of ADHD teens.

"By the power bestowed upon me I now pronounce Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Nico announced. Percy watched with a smile as his teacher, and now step-father, leaned down and met his mother in a kiss.

 **Chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 will be posted in a bit as well! This is one of the stories I wrote a few years ago. If you've read it before, it's because I deleted it and reposted it into the oneshot collection.**

 **If you have any PJO one shot requests I'm happy to hear them! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Say Hello To The Stars

**Say Hello To The Stars**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Percy Jackson**

 ***The one where Percy passes along a message***

It was their first Christmas since they made it out of Tartarus. Everyone else was off celebrating since they won the war and were still alive. Well, everyone except Percy. As the teenager walked outside onto the balcony, away from the festivities, he looked up at the stars. Memories of Bob the titan flooded his mind, making Percy sigh softly.

"I thought you would be here seaweed brain," a voice called out from behind him. Percy turned and saw his girlfriend, Annabeth, walking onto the balcony, stopping once she was beside him. Percy sighed softly.

"Sorry Annabeth but I'm ... not in the Christmas mood I guess," he said turning back to look at the stars. "It's my fault he died Annabeth. We shouldn't have left him," he said softly. Annabeth noticed his sorrow immediately.

"I miss him too Percy. But we couldn't have done anything to save him. We just have to be strong for him and remember him now," Annabeth said joining her boyfriend at stargazing.

"You're right," Percy said smiling softly. Annabeth smiled and put a blue Santa hat on his head before kissing his forehead. Then she pointed at the brightest star in the sky.

"Say hello to the stars Seaweed Brain," she whispers in his ear before kissing his cheek

"Bob says hello," Percy said wrapping an arm around her. The two spent the rest of the night like that. Just gazing at the stars.

 **Yep. This is super short. I'm hoping the two chapter posted before this makes up for it. This was actually the second PJO fic I ever wrote. The first one is going to be the next chapter, but I have to redo it. I wrote it on paper several years ago and only got half of it typed up before the papers were lost forever. Whoops?**

 **Anyway, Requests are open! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
